To Where We Belong
by PopMyHeart
Summary: Four years of reaching goals & dreams. Four years of not seeing each other. Will they ever meet again after this four long years? Will Mikan and Natsume know where they really belong? - First story. Please R&R. *CHAPTER 2 is UP!*
1. She Remembers

Hello! I'm **PopMyHeart,** and this will be my debut story here in GA FanFiction! I'm just a newbie and my writing skills aren't that good, but I promise to release all of my imaginative juices in every story that I'll write!

For my debut, here's a short story for all of you! Of course, I'll be featuring _Natsume X Mikan_ pairing. Hail to all _N X M_ fans!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Forever I will not own Gakuen Alice.  
>* The story &amp; the settings are all mine<em>. <em>In this chapter, I owned Hi-Fi Twin Tower & 'The Lucky One'

Summary: It's the absence that makes the heart go wonder. After four years of being successful in reaching their goals and dreams, It's time to go back were their heart supposed to be. But will destiny approve it? Or their paths will forever not cross once again?

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what, Mikan? I never imagine you this way." <em>

"_I'm sorry, Permy. It's just that I'm not really available this time. Of all people, you should know what I'm going through right now. "_

"_Yeah, I know, I know. We're on the same industry, and like what you've said a million times before, I should know what you're going through right now. But that doesn't mean you should push yourself too much. You have a life! Your own life! "_

"_But these dresses are due in a month! Do you think I should give some loose on myself on this? It's big break for me in this industry! This chance is one of a lifetime. If I play around this time, it will be my end!"_

"_Ok, Ok! Cool down. Just make it up to us, ne? And be sure that I'll be one of the ladies to wear your masterpieces! That should be my payment for receiving a rejection from you. Understand?"_

"_Of course you'll have a spot! See you next time, ne, Permy? Give my regards to the gang!"_

And then she hang up her phone. _Sigh._ It's been four years. Four years and two months to be exact, ever since the whole gang graduated from the prestigious Gakuen Alice. The first two years as fresh grads for them seems to be good at first, but months later, due to the call of their professionalism and their field of works, they set aside their gatherings and meetings together to focus on their own choice of work.

**Mikan Sakura**. Who would ever have ever thought that a simple girl like her would eventually fall in the world of fashion designing? This 22 year-old brunette showed excellent fashion sense and great view of fashion art that lead her into her situation right now.

This month of May is her last month in finishing her designs before the grand fashion show that will be held in June. Exactly five months ago, a mysterious man showed up to her in her small office and offered this chance of a lifetime for her. The man said that the Crimson Wind Corporation will have a grand opening of their fashion house this June, and they would like to set a grand fashion show for this opening. In line to this, they have searched all over Japan the finest fashion designers that can match up to their & to their client's standards. Well, being Gakuen Alice is sure an advantage for her that this _knock of chance_ came knocking to her door.

Crimson Wind Corporation is Japan's leading corporation in Japan, and soon to conquer the whole world. They are known in different fields; appliances, technology, furniture, cars, jewelries… name them, they got it. And, now they'll be opening a new field to their corporation, fashion.

Mikan, being enthusiastic by this offer, grab it without hesitation and started the negotiation. The man explained to her everything she need and need to accomplish.

"_Miss Sakura, this will be your assigned sets for you in the fashion show. We were expecting the best from you since you got a degree from Japan's prestigious school."_

"_Mister Yamoto, you're pressuring me too much. Heh~ But giving me five months for this is sure worth it. I'll be giving the best, and only the best."_

"_I'm not pressuring you, Miss. But the CEO really is expecting the best from the chosen freelance designer all over Japan. Who knows? You may be chosen to work under the Crimson Wind's fashion house. That would be an honor, wouldn't it?"_

"_Of course it would be! Crimson Wind is the Japan's leading corporation. Heck, I never imagined this day that a man from this company would be knocking my door to give this opportunity!"_

"_And I never imagined meeting such a lady like you. Sakura-san. Seeing your enthusiasm, the CEO never failed in choosing you. "_

"_Eh? The CEO, himself chose me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, um.. I.. uh… I'm honored! Can I meet the CEO? I really want to show my gratitude in.. uh.. is it a man or a woman?"_

"_Man. A fine young man, Sakura-san. Well, about your request, I'm afraid that wouldn't happen for now because of some circumstances. You know? Being the boss of such a large company is tough for someone like him. In such a young age, who would have thought he'll be successful in managing the corporation?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Seeing such a successful company, I'm sure behind it is a busy big boss working."_

"_Yes. Indeed. But before the grand opening of the fashion house, the fashion designers will be meeting him for finalizations. Invitation will reach you, Miss. If I were you, grab that chance to thank him for this."_

"_Yes. I will."_

Setting her work aside to rest for few moments, Mikan played that memory of that day. She remembered it clear as the day. But remembering that day led her in being curious with the CEO who opened the door of opportunity to her. She really want to meet this CEO. But that wouldn't be long, she thought.

"_How does he look like? Is he a very good man? Well, no clues at all. Even the media didn't know his identity, though." _Mikan thought.

Crimson Wind Corporation's CEO is a big mystery to all. News said that this young man just flew to Japan two years ago to inherit the corporation, and now, the corporation surprised whole Japan by being the leading corporation in the country.

"_I heard his a very fine man. Mr. Yamoto told it himself. And news said that he's a gorgeous one. Oh yeah, he's also labeled as a sought after bachelor. No wonder he's this popular even though his a big mystery. I can't wait to meet him!"_

Drifting her thoughts to another one, she landed in thinking about each one's success. Everyone in the gang made name and fame in different fields all over Japan.

"_I'm very sure I'm not the only one experience this moment of my life. I'm sure the gang also has opportunities to welcome. Are they doing fine? I'm sure they are. "_

The gang, due of being a Gakuen Alice graduate opened new doors at their doorsteps.

Her best friend, **Hotaru Imai**, owned one of the leading companies in Japan, _The TechnoHub Company_. Due to her intelligence in terms of technology, she gained the name and the honor of owning such a company.

**Ruka Nogi, **a good friend of her and Hotaru's loving boyfriend become a much known veterinarian in Japan, and is known in joining campaigns in promoting animal rights and animal abuse awareness. His fondness for animals led him to this career. Not only that, he is one of Japan's sought after man; a fact that Hotaru pisses her off.

**Anna Umenomiya. **This young chef of their gang becomes the Japan minister's head chef. Allthanks to hercooking abilities and her great taste in food, she became the Japan's first family's trusted cook.

**Nonoko Ogasawara. **This young lady made way to medical advancement of the century. She led the way of finding the cure to AIDS. She was recognized all over the world because of this magnificent discovery.

**Yuu Tobita. **Japan's most requested architect of all time. The young man was the brain of the construction of Japan's today's landmark, The Hi-Fi Twin Tower. And because of his fame in Japan, he is one of the country's young bachelors of today.

**Sumire Shouda. **The once proclaimed _Natsume-Ruka Fans club_ president found her way in spotlights, catwalks and runways. She's the current model for Chanel and titled as Japan's top model of today. She's now in a relationship with the host of the most popular show, _'The Lucky One'_.

**Kokoro Yome. **Who would have thought that this goofy man will enter the world of stardom? Yes, he's one of the today's top teen idols. He got the looks and the humor a woman can ask for a man. He is also the host of today's leading program in Japan, 'The Lucky One'. And yes, he's currently in a relationship with Japan's top model.

Remembering the peak points of her friends' achievements really made her happy. But behind those happy thoughts, a part of her heart wanders to a certain crimson-eyed man that made her experience a complicated feeling she never thought would come, knocking in her heart.

**Natsume Hyuuga. **

She misses him. She misses him really bad. After separating ways, she kept in touch with the gang, but she never heard a thing to Natsume. Ruka, his best friend, said to her that he'll be inheriting their family's corporation, and he fled to America to have further studies involving their business for his better management of the corporation. After hearing that he fled in a different continent, the gang, nor Ruka never heard a thing about him. Four years have passed, and still, no Hyuuga traces all over Japan.

What made her heart swells is the facts that Natsume forgot her. She and Natsume build a special relationship together when they're still in the academy. You may not call it as a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but there's a bond that made their relationship unique from others. As they say it, they have the _'more than friends, less than lovers'_ relationship.

Neither did Natsume know, Mikan really want to confess and tell those three magical words. But the fear of rejection and embarrassment stopped her. Four years have passed, and still, the feelings are still the same. It never passed, it never fade. It's just there. Her hear was still there, waiting for him.

Remembering him pained her heart. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to hold her. Though he may be the cocky bastard that peeked her underwear during their school days, she never denied to herself that's he grew fond of him. How she wish she had the chance to tell him her feelings.

Though she may experience the success of being a fashion designer, she's still a girl whose heart is wandering somewhere…. Somewhere were the love of her life is.

Memories with him entered her mind; How he teases her, how he calls her names, how he enjoyed annoying the hell out of her… all of that. But she never failed to remember the times when Natsume showed his true self, his unmasked self. She remembered how he calls her name gently. Hearing her name from his mouth leaps her heart. And the way he smiled? She remembered it clearly. That smile that's for her, and only but her. The smile she never knew would formed in his lips, gave warmth inside of her. And the way he protected her… it never slips in her mind.

And his kisses.

How could she forget those moments when he will steal kisses from her? She remembered it clearly, how Natsume claimed her lips for the very first time. It shocked her, yes. But it feels so good for her. From that day on, she saw Nastume in a different light… that from that day on, she'll never see him simply as friend _only._

A teardrop falls from her tired eyes as she remembers him. A teardrop that contains all of her sorrows for not seeing him. Yes, she cried many times before, realizing that Natsume left her behind. After those cries, she promised not to cry for him again. She promised. But today, though she did not cry totally, but still, a sorrowful tear escaped her eyes.

"_Stupid Natsume, making my eyes water randomly. I hate you for doing this to me."_

She wiped the threatening tears that might come out from her eyes again, and decided to busy herself to her remaining works that will be due in a month. But before she filled her mind with things to do…

"_You know what Natsume, you always made everyone worried. Four years, and still, there's no you. Did you know that everyone here in Japan miss you I miss you."_

"_Everyone's successful now Natsume. I hope you're one too. You know, I'm still hoping to see you. Where in the world are you now? Where are you?"_

And then, she drowned herself with dresses and sketches.

* * *

><p>Here's Chapter 1! Wow, I spent three hours just for this chapter. I hope it's good enough for you, guys!<p>

Why don't you give it a review? I'll be needing it to pursue or not this story. I really want to see your view about the first chapter.

Any criticism will do, since I'm just new here. Also, it will give me encouragement about this story.

Hoping for your kind (and not-so-kind) reviews! :D

PopMyHeart. 042911.


	2. He Remembers

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Read & Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Good Morning, Sir."<em> The guard at the entrance bowed his head to the man who just entered the building.

"_Ah, Good Morning too."_ The man acknowledges the guard who greeted him with a smile.

Wearing a white open-neck polo, black open blazer and a black pants, together with his dark aviator shades covering his baby-blue colored eyes, the famous veterinarian and one of the famous Environment Ambassadors in Japan, Ruka Nogi, entered the prestigious corporation that soon to conquer the world, _Crimson Wind Corporations._

"_Excuse me, Miss. Is Natsume in his office right now?"_ He asked the lady attendant in the reception of the building.

"_Ah, Mr. Nogi. For a minute please."_ The attendant said as she grabbed the telephone's receiver near her. After some words, she hangs up the telephone.

"_Mister, his secretary said that you may just wait for Mr. Hyuuga in his office. For Mr. Hyuuga's availability, you may ask his secretary there."_

"_Oh, thank you miss. Uh, wait; by any chance, does he have a meeting right now?"_ Ruka asked.

"_I believe he has right now, that's why his secretary wished you to just wait for him in his office_." The lady replied as she handed him a golden card.

"_Ok, thanks again." _Ruka said, and he grabbed the VI Pgolden card. Golden carsd are given to special people in contact with the corporation. As Natsume's best pal for years, he has the privilege.

He made way to the elevator that has a golden metal. He stopped there, swapped the golden card near the buttons and started to press the buttons. The door opened and he stepped inside, press the 44th button and the door closes.

**RRRRIIIINGGGGGG!**

Ruka grabbed his phone in his pocket. A smile surfaced in his lips as he saw the caller ID.

_Hotaru Imai._

"_Oh hi, babe"_ Ruka said after he pressed the answer button.

"_Where are you?" _The other line answered.

"_I'm here in Crimson Wind. I'll visit Natsume here. Why?"_ He replied back as he waited the elevator to reach the 44th floor.

"_Are you going to talk to him about the upcoming event?" _Hotaru asked.

"_Yeah, and his plans about it. You know that this event will start a new life for him, don't you?"_ The elevator opened, and he stepped out as it reached the 44th floor.

"_Yeah, and maybe for that baka, too."_ Hotaru answered in the other line.

"_Whatever happens, I know that this will turn out good. Natsume has been planning this since he had the idea of opening a fashion line under his corporation."_ Ruka made way to the table near a big door.

"_And that baka is anticipating this whole event, too. Just remind your good friend not to mess this up, or I'll come barging in his building with a Baka Canon in my hands."_ The other line said.

"_Too drastic for a beauty like you, my Hotaru. Anyways, I'm in his floor now. Catch you up later. Eat well during your lunch hour."_ Ruka said while beaming.

"_Eat your lunch too, See you."_

Then the line broke. Ruka shut his phone and put it in his pocket. He removed his aviators and then asked the lady beside a big door who is working in some papers.

"_Hello, Nobara-san, is Natsume there?"_ He asked as he points the big door beside the lady.

"_Oh Nogi-san! Long time not seeing you again. Mr. Hyuuga is having an executive meeting right now. But it is about to finish any minute by now."_

"_Is that so? Hmm, maybe I can just wait for him inside his office, can I?"_ Ruka said as he flashed a gorgeous smile.

"_Yes, yes, you may. Just enter. The door is not locked." _Nobara answered.

"_Oh, thanks."_ Then he stepped closer to the big door. But he stopped_. "By the way, would you give me a blueberry cheese cake? I'm craving for one."_

Nobara smiled _"I believe that Hyuuga-san is only having strawberry cheesecake on that sorts. But I'll try to serve you one."_

_Strawberry, huh? That man…_ Ruka thought. _"Oh, don't worry. Just serve me a strawberry one if he doesn't have blueberry. And please, accompany it with lemonade."_ Ruka favored.

"_Oh yes, right away."_ Nobara answered.

* * *

><p>Ruka entered his best friend's office. It was big, as usual for a big personality like him. He then roamed his eyes throughout the vicinity.<p>

Two big book shelves lies inside the room, and a comfy lounge seats in the side. There's also a sofa set and a center table near his working table for visitors.

A big glass window lies behind his big wooden working table, with a big black chair. For a men like him, it was unusual to see his table in a clean manner. Different files were properly packed in one side. His laptop is well taken care of, lies in the center. He has a big globe near him and a little lampshade to support him when the darkness falls.

There are also a lot of picture frames lies in his working table. But there's one thing that caught his eyes from all the pictures…

a picture of a very familiar lady.

He was quite amazed about this, but then, he landed on a simple thought about this. He smiled as his thoughts came to a good conclusion about the picture.

_Natsume, you whipped man._

* * *

><p>"<em>Prepare the meeting invitations to the chosen designers, and send it to them as soon as it finished." <em>The man sat in the table's end seated in a big executive chair, playing a pen in his writing hand, said.

"_Right away, Mr. Hyuuga."_ One of his trusted subordinate answered.

Natsume scanned a few more papers then said, "_We'll end the meeting now. I'll inform you the next day we'll have another meeting. Prepare the things needed for the upcoming event, and don't mess."_

All of his subordinates nodded in reply. His words are sharp for them not to bend.

"_That's all. Go back to work now."_ All of the people stood up from their respective seats, filed their needed papers together and started to leave.

Natsume is still in his seat, and relaxed his back in the chair. He massaged his temples, and then he pressed the bridge of his nose, releasing the stress that surrounding him. He checked his watch and it read _2:05 pm._ He still haven't had his lunch yet, and maybe, he'll catch up later.

He stood up then he made way to the big glass window the conference room had. There, he can see the full view of the busy Tokyo is having in the afternoon hour. The sun is still on set, quite blinding his eyes in Tokyo's view.

His thoughts overwhelmed him in that moment, and there, his mind landed on a beautiful brunette with deep amber eyes; the lady who captured his heart for years now, the lady who he misses a lot after not seeing her for years.

**Mikan Sakura. **

_Dreams to fulfill and goals to reach_.

These things led them to break apart, to pursue their dream careers and to make way for their images and names in Japan's top list. Four years ago, he made a decision to inherit their family's corporation and agreed to fly in Europe to have further studies about their business.

It pained him.

It pained him not to see the girl he loves for four years. _But it's all for the best_, he thought. He wants to show himself to her as a successful business man, conquering the world in his own hands. He wants to make her proud once they see each other again…

But leaving her here in Japan gives guilt to him. What if he sees another man, and completely forgets all about him? He loves her to bits, and he is sure that the lady loves him too. He can see it with the affection the girl is giving her during their days in the Academy.

He didn't have any connections with her. And he knows, she'll hate him for this sole reason. For them, communication is the best key to work things out. But he, himself, failed to have this with her. Throughout his life in Europe, he never casted a shadow, nor a presence to his beloved. He has the urge to send her emails

After he finished his degree in Europe, he flew right away back to his country to manage the said corporation. But never did anyone knew, his hidden desire to see Japan again was because of Mikan, the girl he loves.

As he stepped to Japan, he worked calculatedly. He managed Crimson Wind with a hidden persona. He made it successful with a big mystery & he made it to the top leaving people to know his mysterious image. He just didn't show his presence_ just_ to anyone.

He did show his presence to some.. to the whole gang… but not to Mikan.

He wanted their reunion to be… _bizarre._

He asked Ruka and Hotaru to watched Mikan for him. They would send photos and information of her for him to reach; _with money as payment for Hotaru._

Sometimes, he would go to the places where she can be seen, and from a far, he will watch her inside his car.

Through his friends' eyes, and by following her around, he can still watch over her lovely brunette. At this very least, he's still glad to see and hear about Mikan.

Hearing Mikan's career line, Natsume made a big decision for their company; to build a fashion house under his corporation.

He worked hand-in-hand with his business subordinates, and had some help from their gang for this decision to be possible.

Now, only weeks to come and the upcoming event that he build from his mind will be seen by the world right in front their very eyes.

.

.

.

… And now, he is doing everything he can to reach her again, and to have her in his arms… again.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell are you doing in my office?"<em> Natsume broke Ruka's reverie in his sightseeing in his office as he barges in.

"_Chill, man. I'm here to have a good talk with you. Have seat there."_ Ruka said as he pointed the sofa set in front of Natsume's working table.

"_Will you get your but off out of that place and seat with me here?"_ Natsume said irritably to his best friend. As soon as he opened his office's door, he was quite surprised to see Ruka, seated in his chair in his working table, holding a picture frame.

_"Why do you have that tone, my friend? Is it because of this?"_ Ruka said teasingly why showing to Natsume the picture frame his been holding for quite a moment.

Natsume froze. Seeing what Ruka hold froze him from his place. It was the picture frame his been keeping around, and no one, even Ruka, know he have this.

Ruka asked mischievously. _"Why do you have a picture of Mikan in your table, huh?"_

_"None of your business, and will let off your hands in that picture. That's mine."_ Natsume answered petulantly.

Ruka laughed heartily. _"I know. Here, hands off._" Ruka put down the picture and accompanied Natsume in the sofa.

_"Didn't know you framed that picture Hotaru gave."_ Ruka asked with a grin to Natsume.

_"Your girl never gave anything to anyone. She only sells. So I brought it from her. And I always hide that._" Natsume said plainly as he unbutton his coat and loosen his tie.

_"Then luck just hit me, that I saw it? Cool."_ Ruka said, never letting go the teasing tone.

_"Tch. You just got lucky that I didn't sense that you'll be coming here, so I never had the chance to keep that thing."_ Natsume replied as he rested his right foot over his left knee, and put his hand behind his nape.

_"Yea yea right. Anyways, how are things going?"_ Ruka switched their topic as he leaned his back to the soft seat he have while crossing his arms.

_"Well as I planned them."_ Natsume said with a smirk.

_"Ready to face her now?"_ Ruka asked seriously.

Natsume thought for a while then he answered, _"Yes. I've been waiting for this plan to be in action for months."_

_"Yea, you might plan this very well, but what if she gave the most unexpected reaction for all of this?_"

_"What reaction?"_

_"You know? Natsume, don't expect thing will go on the flow. She hasn't seen you for years, and you didn't even reach her for years. Do you think she'll accept everything you plan in just one snap?"_

_"I thought over that before I plan everything. That girl is one stubborn mule, and she makes ways for her own things. But trust me Ruka, when I thought everything perfect, it will be commenced perfectly."_

_"And the mighty Hyuuga here do have the guts to predict the mighty future."_ Ruka said irritable as Natsume just smirked.

_"But Natsume, let's face reality without your damn cocky attitude towards the future. What will you doo if she didn't accept all of this?"_

_"Then I'll make her accept all of this."_

Ruka stopped. The way Natsume replied to him seemed to amuse him. He has the determination to win Mikan back, and he knew it. He knew that Natsume will do anything for him to win Mikan back. He smiled at that thought.

_"I guess helping you for those 4 years sure is worth it, huh?"_ Ruka continued.

_"You'll know the true worth of all your help in the last phase of my plan."_ Natsume said proudly.

**RRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!**

_"God, it's Hotaru."_ Ruka fished out his phone and answered the call.

_"Hey there."_ Ruka answered.

_"Have you talked to him?"_ Hotaru replied back.

_"We're in a middle of a very good talk here."_ Ruka looked to Natsume with a sheepish smile while Natusme looked him back with puzzlement.

_"How did it go?"_ Hotaru asked.

_"It will be fine. Everything will be fine according to the mighty one here."_ As Natsume heard this, he smirked. Ruka just smiled.

_"It must be. You know what will I do if the baka became miserable again."_ Hotaru replied with a sharp tone.

_"Those words will reach him. Don't worry."_ Rukas replied back.

_"Ok then. Fetch me later in my office by 7. Buy me crab roes or your dead when we meet later. See you."_ Then the line broke.

_"Know what? If you messed this up, I'll not forgive you and Hotaru will go barging in here with a Baka Canon in her hands. We mean it._" Ruka warned Natsume as he put back his phone in his pocket.

_"What do you think of me? I've spent my time planning this event for damn months, and I'll mess it? Do you think I'm stupid?"_ Natsume replied.

_"Yea, you're stupid for doing all of this crap when you can just go talk to her personally at this moment and have your lovey-dovey under the sun. Seriously, if you just contacted yer while you're in the other side of the Earth, you'll not have to do this."_ Ruka said.

_"Maybe this plan consumed my precious time, but I'm sure it's worth it. Besides, this rock will hit two birds; that clumsy lady, and my company."_ Natsume smirked to the idea.

_"You crazy bastard._" Ruka stood up from his seat and made way to the big door. But he stopped. _"You better move fast. She can be anybody's girl at any moment."_ Ruka mocked.

_"No one can own her. Nobody can._" Natsume said in a smirk.

Looking back to his best friend, Ruka asked, _"And why is that?"_

Natsume, not letting go his gorgeous smirk, replied, "Because she's mine…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_All mine..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Know what, having a writer's block is such a crap. I really had bad time coming up with ideas. Good thing my mind is just fast in producing scenerios in my mind that's why I've come up with this. :) Hope you readers appreciate this little hardwork I've done! :D**

**Please review! Suggestions, reactions & comments are really welcome here! Those things will truly help me in progressing the story. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PopMyHeart_ 051811_


End file.
